Electric Fireworks
by AkaiDoragon-Kun
Summary: After a small get together, Yami and Yugi are the only ones left. But...something reveals itself. What will happen now? AU.


**Hey y'all. So, here's another new one-shot that I hope you enjoy. I got inspired by a video...don't ask why, I just love gays to fucking death.**

 **For once, this is a Uke Yugi and Seme Yami story.**

 **This is dedicated to all my friends who I love and adore to pieces!**

 **Thank you so much to Makasu Akagami, aka my sis, hehes!**

 **Summary- After a small get together, Yami and Yugi are the only ones left. But...something reveals itself. What will happen now? AU.**

 **Puzzle**

"As much fun as it was, I'm beat," Joey groaned as he stretched from his place on the couch.

Tristan nodded in agreement and stood up. "Agreed," he mumbled.

Yami nodded and smiled. "It was good seeing you guys again. Myaye after my next deployment we can hangout and have a guys' day out," he said.

Yami is a soldier in the military. He had served his country for 2 years but he's still going young.

"Of course man!" Joey sad with a grin before pushing Tristan out. "See ya!"

"Later Joey!" Yugi shouted before everything was silent.

"So Yami..when do you get deployed again?" Yugi asked.

"Tomorrow night," Yami said with a sigh. "Then, for the next year or so, I'll be away,"

Yugi frowned and nodded, scooting a little closer. "What will you do for the rest of the day?" he asked.

Yami scooted closer as well. "Well, I'll probably pack...say goodbye to my friends.." he murmured.

Yugi looked into Yami's eyes and Yami looked into Yugi's.

"Yami.."

"Yugi.."

Suddenly, their lips clashed together in a very heated kiss, teeth hitting one another, DNA getting mixed together, lips moving in sync...oh how perfect.

Yami pulled Yugi onto his lap, rubbing his hips.

Yugi moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Yami.

Yami pulled back and looked at Yugi as he panted.

"Y-Yugi.."

"Yami, I love you!" Yugi squeaked with a dark blush.

Yami smiled and stroked Yugi's cheek with his thumb.

"Yugi, I love you too...ever since I met you," Yami said with a chuckle.

Yugi looked up in shock, tears in his eyes. "R-Really?" he asked.

Instead of answering with words, Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi again. "Does that answer your question?"

Yugi's blushed seemed permanent as it didn't go away. He nodded and hugged Yami tight.

Yami smiled and hugged back, gasping and moaning softly as Yugi sucked on his neck.

"Y-Yugi..are you sure you want this?" Yami asked.

Yugi pulled back, love and lust were clouding the beautiful amethyst eyes he had.

"Yes, I want you to be my first, please I want to feel you.." Yugi whined as he pulled on Yami's shirt.

Yami groaned at what Yugi said. He leaned up and let Yugi take off his shirt before he grabbed Yugi's and took it off.

Yugi licked his lips as he saw Yami's well built chest and stroked Yami's nipples.

Yami purred and leaned into the toch before he pulled Yugi into a kiss, grabbing Yugi's ass and leading them to his room.

Once in the room, Yami set Yugi down before he removed the smaller man's pants and underwear.

Yugi looked at Yami's member with his eyes wide. "Y-Yami, you're huge! Are you sure that's gonna fit in me?" Yugi asked as Yami crawled onto bed.

Yami smiled and nodded. "Of course.." he said before claiming Yugi's lips.

Yugi moaned and kissed back, his hands grabbing Yami's pants and taking them off.

"Prep or no?" Yami asked as he nibbled Yugi's neck.

Yugi moaned. "N-N-AH!" he cried out as Yami thrusted in.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked as he heard Yugi whimper.

Yugi nodded as he panted before bucking his hips up.

Yami groaned and took it a sign to move, so he did.

Yugi moaned softly and held Yami tight against him.

Yami moved in a slow yet powerful pace.

Yugi whined and bucked up. "Faster..harder.." he moaned.

Yami moaned as well and went faster and harder as Yugi asked.

He reached down and grabbed Yugi's member and started to pump him when he felt his end come.

Yugi screamed and arched his back as he came on Yami's chest and stomach, moaning loudly as he felt Yami pound his sensitive body.

After a few more thrusts, Yami came with a groan of his lover's name.

Yugi smiled as Yami collapsed on his chest, stroking his hair.

"Yami.."

"Yes Yugi?"

"I love you,"

Yami smiled and got up. "I love you too," he said before he started to move again…

..And for the rest of the night, the two made love to each other..

 **Eep, and there's the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think.**


End file.
